Sidelines
by Sebby-Nyan
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW! Carrie Medasoto is weapon who repells people thanks to a natural in soul protect she was born with. it holds back her potential to be one of the best that Shibusen has seen. When she meets Stein, her horrible past is forgotten as he helps her find a meister, Makai Shadow and together they form the ReBuffs, a team of underdogs. But Makai and Carrie may be legend.


Carenza Medasoto. 14 years old.  
Worst. Student. _Ever._

Shibusen had gained many students over the years. Some amazing, others good, a few of them were bad and then there were the rare ones who should get a new dream because this is just too much for them. But then there was Carenza, or as most people called her, "that idiot with the pink hair." Carenza preferred "Carrie" if she was honest. It reminded her of the time when she made friends with an Asian man in his twenties. Best friend she ever had.

It wasn't like Carrie was actually bad at what she did. Well okay she was, but people always treated her like if they got too close they would be poisoned. She wasn't an idiot, she was smart, and it wasn't as if she had ever done anything wrong, she was one of the nicest people you could meet, but even Stein wouldn't use her for dissection if she offered. Before Carrie had become a weapon, she was always unpopular, but she had a few friends, about 5 in fact, although one was just Hannah's boyfriend. But she didn't get picked on; people just didn't go near her. The day she became a weapon, she passed out from the strain. That still happens now. But the worst part of it all was that as a weapon, she could only make the tip of her finger a blade, so no one knew what weapon she was even. She'd come to the conclusion that she needed a partner, but when people avoid you like the plague. That's impossible.

But things were getting out of hand, the hallway was almost empty, people that were there walked unconsciously at least 7 foot away from her and she sighed. _'How on earth did things get worse since I came here?' _She wondered. Then she realised that she was crying again. Why did this always happen? She darted into an empty classroom. "Class Crescent Moon" she read from the sign above her and grimaced, she only had 20 minutes before this class would be occupied. She sighed, hiding behind the seats behind the seats at the back of the classroom and burst into tears. But then the memories came flooding back like a waterfall.

"_**You little bitch! I hate you, get out!" She screamed, throwing the first object she found.**_

No! Carrie threw her hands over her ears and clutched, pulling at her silky pink hair and if she could really block out the memories.

"_**Bad things happen wherever you go! No one wants you, why don't you get that?!" The woman was screaming at the blonde little girl in the corner. She didn't understand. Weeping she ran from her mother's evil words and out the door, not knowing what was happening or where she was going. She through the rain in pyjama's her sobs joining with the storm. A sharp pain ran up her foot and agony coursed through the 7 year olds body.**_

"No."

_**She fell to the concrete ground, a familiar sensation built in her nose sand she wiped away the blood. She cried, she always cried, but now as she looked down to her foot her tears dried up in fear at the large piece of glass half hidden in her bare foot. She snivelled and tried to get up-**_

"Stop it."

_**-her body wouldn't move but she forced it. Blood found its way to her lungs and she coughed it up. She was alone on a street, and it was likely that no one would help her, a 7 year old girl coughing**__**blood on the road; because she was Carenza Cry-baby. No one liked her. Not even her friends very much. A useless little kid. She managed to grasp her foot and she stopped breathing for a second. She pulled out the glass and screamed in pain, tears coursing down her face again. A horrible squelching sound burst into her eardrums and she felt sick to the core, with blood pouring from her foot she clutched it there on the pavement trying to make it stop. With her other hand she wiped her eyes to clear them from tears.**_

"_**Ah!" She gasped at the pain and crawled to a car window, just under her eye and red line was slowly beginning to show and a trickle of dark red blood rolled down her face, wiping it away with the heel of her hand this time she looked at her fingers. Her littlest finger of the right was different. The nail was metal and sharp, she gazed in awe. She knew whet that meant. "I'm a weapon?" She wondered aloud. But then she noticed it, the power draining out of her and her eyelids becoming heavier. Her last thought before she fell to the ground was only brief: "Maybe I'm not useless"**_

Carrie was shaking on the floor of the room. That day, that horrible day, had been the best in her life. But she was wrong, she was completely useless. 7 years later and nothing but where she was living had changed. Or if it had, it had gotten worse. She lay still, forcing herself not to move to even quiver. She was strong then, she was strong now. She had left that abusive house long ago and she needed to move forward, maybe that was why she was stuck in this childish stage of weapon. Her positive thoughts were overshadowed however by the little voice in the back of her head telling her she was just thinking what she wanted to think and really it had nothing to do with her past. She was just a useless little kid who caused every bad thing that happened around her. She didn't cry; she simply accepted what it said. She knew from experience it was always right.

The door burst open and someone came in. Carrie peered over the seat cautiously, the man had white hair, glasses and a stitched up lab coat and was wheeling around the room in a chair. Carrie was scared; she had about 7 minutes left according to her watch. Then she saw the screw in his head as he went though a draw and brought out some dissection equipment and realised he was the famous doctor Stein that ran this class. Wait, dissection equipment?! How did that make sense, or had he found a way to dissect souls, or kishin eggs. He was the amazing doctor Stein after all. _'But it's more likely he's insane considering he has a SCREW IN HIS HEAD YOU IDIOT!' _Carrie sighed, that made sense. The sigh caught his attention and his eyes met hers. She was scared; he was repulsed, just as expected.

"Out." He hissed at her. That was surprisingly nice.

But as she scurried past to the door he wavered, the energy around this girl was all wrong. He was someone who could see souls and he was bested only by Lord Shinigami Sama himself. In other words, he was good, but he couldn't get a read on her properly. He knew there was a soul there, but it didn't make any sense. All he could read was that she was disgusting. No, that wasn't right either.

"_Stop!"_ he choked out as her hand was on the door handle. Her eyes widened. Had he just- did he really- _'I think someone was just civilized to me!'_ Carrie gasped. She turned to look at the man in awe, not knowing how to think or react or feel just stood, happiness welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"Get the back of the room you make me sick." He sneered. She did as told, like a robot, even if it was just a glimmer, it still made her happy. He stared at her. She stared back.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, harshly.

"I'm Carenza Medasoto, from class Empty Skull."

"The remedial class, isn't that second years and under? You're what, 12 then?"

"No sir," she replied reluctantly, "I'm 14." Stein just looked at her and seemed to examine every crevice of her soul.

"Why can't get a read on your Soul?" He accused. So he didn't quite look at her Soul.

"Sir... I, I don't know." She stuttered, honestly confused

He narrowed his eyes. "No one's ever said that to you before then?"

"N-no." He nodded and gulped, feeling ill at the thought of doing such a thing as looking at her soul properly but he shook his head and persevered.

"For science" he murmured so low that she didn't hear and shut his eyes. Concentrating on Carenza's soul was almost impossible; it was like it was surrounded by murky water. So he did what any insane person would think to do, he swam in it. It made sense, but no one normal would have thought of such a thing. Then suddenly it was less like he was being pushed away and more like he couldn't go any further. Then he realised, the girl wasn't an idiot or a brat she was just a girl. He'd never met this girl yet she stood there and acted like it was normal when she was insulted by him. Who was this girl and what on earth was stopping him from seeing her soul. '_Concentrate Stein, this girl would be an interesting specimen to dissect.' _ He thought to himself, mentally growling. That focussed him. His head began to hurt and his outstretched soul ached and he tried to see. Tiny lights. Yes, he could feel them too. There were 8 of them, each about as powerful as a normal soul. Carenza's? He expanded his soul to his limit, yes, they were hers. But why did she only have these lights, and not a full soul? He changed his search, why couldn't he get any further forward? A wall, It exited but when he looked he saw an actually brick wall, the image was probably a manifestation so he could understand but still, there was a wall around her soul. Then Stein understood, the lights weren't lights, they were cracks, and her soul was bursting though. He smiled and walked towards her. She looked scared, he understood why, but the moment he let go enough to speak to her he would be flung back into not caring why he was insulting her and he would never get the chance to dissect and experiment on such a rare specimen.

He surrounded the wall with his soul and searched for the cracks... '_Found one!'_ he triumphed; glad for his flexible soul he touched hers as he slithered though a crack.

Stein flew back, snapping back into reality as his head hit the wall, and Carrie gasped. Her body felt strange, like everything she'd ever felt went into overdrive, she body tingled and she felt like she was going to explode. When she looked up Stein was grinning manically and she found that she was on her knees, hands on her thighs gasping for air.

Stein walked forward and held out a hand to help her up, the breathlessness subsided and that odd feeling bubbled up in her chest again. He was being nice again? Carrie didn't understand.

"Carenza was it? I'm sorry; I wasn't really paying attention before."

Carrie paused, of course he wasn't, why would he pay attention to her? Why did he care? Fear struck through her and she hesitated before reaching out to grab his hand. What ever he did to her, it couldn't be worse than anything she'd been through and it would all be worth it if she could just touch another human being for the first time since she was 5 years old. She grasped his hand and smiled, then smiled some more until she was outright grinning, something she had never done before. He had touched her and nothing in him seemed to change. He didn't finch, or freeze or look downright disgusted. This was now the second best moment in her life.

The absolutely glowing girl stood up, not caring why she was suddenly getting sincere help, just enjoying every minute of it.

"You can call me Carrie." She breathed out giddily, knowing she was probably pushing it but wanted to see what he would say anyway.

"Okay then Carrie," she squealed, this meant he accepted her as a person, but he didn't seem phased by the noise, "would you mind if we had a little talk about what just happened after-" The bell sounded musically and students bunched up around the doors, not wanting to come in. Carrie nodded.

"_Hai_! I'll wait outside after class professor Stein, Sir!" She saluted him and skipped out of the doors, parting the sea of red and black students better than Moses could any day. Stein watched as once she was well clear, students came trickling into class and acted as if nothing had happened. He remembered he was like that, but he didn't understand why. He knew that girl was powerful but something was blocking off her soul, he let the class do as they wished and sat at his desk, wondering about his new specimen and drawing up theories. _'Oh I can't wait to experiment on this girl; I wonder if I can get her to let me cut her open..." _He thought to himself as the class got on with it's usual antics, Patty drew and sang, Ox tried to win over Kim, Kid re-arranged his desk till it was symmetrical, Liz did her nails, Black-star shouted about godliness, specifically his and Soul lay in a puddle of his own blood from one too many Maka Chops.

The end of class sounded and the end of the school day too, finally Carrie and Stein were back in the same room where he explained his theory to her.

"You see, your Soul is cut off by a sort of built in soul protect. It's usually a spell used by witches to cloak them selves but it seems like you have one born in you. The only thing I can think would have caused this was your body reacting to an abnormally large soul that it can't cope with and is holding it back so it won't break you before you can cope with it, while inadvertently hiding you're entire soul from sight. A normal person would push away from you at the feeling of a witch around you, but maybe get over it; however the extreme reaction you get here, at Shibusen, is caused by the fact that the people here are far more attuned to soul wavelength and can tell you are not a threat, but you give off and aura of a threat as if you are because your soul is blocked, therefore they cannot connect an create distance as if they're being pushed away. However, I managed to get through to you because I am... a man who will do anything for science; if that's the way you want to put it then it's probably for the best." Stein grinned manically and then settled himself down again, forcing back his madness, "anyway, I expect you're power is also being held back. Am I correct?" He asked.

Carrie gawped, trusting the man without a second thought, "You- you mean I'm _not_ useless?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied, "and you should know it's not your fault, and with preparations we can probably get you to the point where your body can handle our soul"

"Does that mean people will like me?!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Theoretically yes"- He was cut off as Carrie flung her self at her and hugged him. She was surprised but realised that with her life she didn't understand boundaries and let it happen. '_Someone is going to have to explain to her about personal space." _He thought to himself. Once she'd prized herself off him, even he was slightly scared at the crazy, exited gleam in her eyes and smile so big he didn't think was anatomically possible.

"WHEN. DO. I. START?" she demanded and tapped her foot impatiently.

Slightly worried he might have over exited her, Stein backed off (or at least wheeled off) a little bit and continued. "You're a weapon so-"

"How do you know that?" Carrie interrupted

Stein sighed, getting annoyed and feeling the urge to dissect something, namely Carrie, coming on. "I was behind your wall and I can see souls. I can easily see you're a weapon."

"Oh." She simply stated. Taking that as an 'I'll stop annoying you while you're trying to speak now carry on," he did just that.

"You're a weapon so we can't start any kind on training for you without a meister," Stein spoke as Carrie's face fell, "I know people move away from you because of your soul, but have you ever thought about chat rooms."

"No, sir."

"Well I think it would be a great experiment. Who knows we could get you the perfect meister."

Meanwhile in and Empty Skull detention sat Makai Shadow; he sneezed and shivered at the same time. _'I must be getting a cold'_


End file.
